<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Котики и крыши by Li_Liana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901760">Котики и крыши</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana'>Li_Liana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо с Дайчи идут в портовый бар, а в итоге оказываются на крыше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Котики и крыши</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Куроо на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дайчи салютует Куроо очередным стаканом.</p>
<p>— За Коуши, — провозглашает он и опрокидывает в себя его содержимое.</p>
<p>Куроо следует его примеру, тщетно пытаясь понять, как он вообще во все это вляпался — в очередной раз. Да, сидеть на яхте было невообразимо скучно. Да, пока Суга вторые сутки носится по городу, разбираясь с их документами, оформляя настоящие и покупая поддельные, им с Дайчи решительно нечем заняться и вообще лучше лишний раз нигде не отсвечивать. И да, идея сходить в портовый бар и напиться на первый взгляд кажется вполне себе годной. Но ровно до тех пор, пока не переходит в спонтанное соревнование, кто больше выпьет. И это бы еще полбеды, но потом Дайчи начинает пить за Сугу.</p>
<p>К сожалению, Куроо еще не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, что это плохо, но уже достаточно, чтобы не пытаться что-нибудь предпринять по этому поводу.</p>
<p>— А сейчас даже убить некого! — продолжает жаловаться на жизнь Дайчи.</p>
<p>— Можешь меня, — серьезно предлагает Куроо, но Дайчи лишь возмущенно фыркает и отмахивается.</p>
<p>Следующие три рюмки они выпивают молча, и Куроо надеется, что Дайчи попустило, но нет, он всего лишь дозревает для продолжения разговора.</p>
<p>— Понимаешь, я знаю, что ради меня он ляжет под кого угодно, мне и от этого муторно, а… — Дайчи замолкает на несколько секунд, уставившись расфокусированным взглядом на полки с алкоголем за барной стойкой, а потом продолжает — как-то растерянно и обреченно: — А чтоб еще и ради тебя?!</p>
<p>Да уж, проблема. Можно, конечно, напомнить Дайчи, что в этот раз все обошлось, но тот и сам это прекрасно знает, как и то, что за одним разом неизбежно наступает следующий, а всегда им так везти не будет, как бы они ни старались. А если припечет, то чем получить их трупы, Суга всегда предпочтет подставить собственную задницу. Как и сам Куроо. А вот для Дайчи это — проблема. Но хороший вопрос — чем именно. Дело лишь в том, что он бешено ревнует Сугу, или все еще глубже?</p>
<p>Куроо опрокидывает в себя остатки джина и делает жест бармену, чтобы обновил. Он собирается сказать нечто исключительно умное и полезное, но получается как всегда:</p>
<p>— Это не так уж страшно. Тебе стоит самому как-нибудь при случае попробовать.</p>
<p>Но зато хоть честно. Дайчи пристально смотрит на него. Куроо думает, что надо было промолчать, а еще лучше — остаться на яхте.</p>
<p>— Я… — начинает Дайчи и безнадежно замолкает на первом же звуке, так словно ему зубы свело. Или то, что он хотел сказать, намертво застряло внутри, так что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.</p>
<p>Куроо со стоном закатывает глаза. Вот же еще, нашел себе секрет Полишинеля. Куроо и так прекрасно знает, что Дайчи никогда за всю свою жизнь ни с кем не был снизу. Чтобы этого не заметить, надо быть слепоглухим идиотом.</p>
<p>— Пошли, — он решительно хватает Дайчи за руку и тащит за собой к выходу из бара.</p>
<p>— Куда?</p>
<p>— Ну не тут же.</p>
<p>— Что не тут? — Дайчи резко тормозит и выдергивает руку.</p>
<p>Куроо останавливается и скептически смотрит на него. Дайчи смущается. И это выглядит почти забавно, на его-то лице, вот только Куроо совершенно не тянет смеяться. Ему хочется забить на все и свалить куда подальше, надраться до полного беспамятства и забыться. Но только это ничего не изменит. После каждой ночи наступает рассвет, и потом всегда приходится разгребать то, от чего сбежал накануне.</p>
<p>Он ничего не может сделать с ревностью Дайчи — это непреложный факт, сурово неизменная константа их маленькой вселенной на троих. Дайчи всегда ревновал и будет ревновать Сугу к каждому дереву. А не к дереву — тем более. Тут Куроо ничего не сможет изменить.</p>
<p>Но, может быть, если Дайчи перестанет шарахаться от мысли, что кто-то может покуситься на его священно-неприкосновенный зад, то что-то станет иначе. Или нет. Куроо вполне понимает, что это совершенно дурацкий план. Но других у него обычно и не бывает.</p>
<p>— Догадайся с трех раз, — ухмыляясь, предлагает он.</p>
<p>Дайчи сосредоточенно обдумывает это предложение, а потом решительно кивает. Куроо снова задается риторическим вопросом: что он делает?</p>
<p>Да ладно, в худшем случае его просто выебут в переулке. Эка невидаль. Но Куроо прекрасно понимает, что сам себя обманывает. Это — отнюдь не самый плохой вариант. Вернее, вообще нормальный. А вот если Дайчи сейчас спьяну на что-то решится, а потом протрезвеет и передумает… То ой. Очень-очень большой «ой». Ну, по крайней мере, Дайчи его не убьет. Наверное.</p>
<p>В переулке темно, грязно, воняет гнилыми овощами и крысами. Им бы развернуться и уйти обратно в бар, но у Куроо всегда в запасе есть свежая и оригинальная идея — и он себя за это иногда почти ненавидит. Но разве можно отказаться немного сымпровизировать?</p>
<p>Куроо подпрыгивает, цепляется за пожарную лестницу, тут же взбираясь на нее, и насмешливо смотрит на Дайчи сверху.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты же длинный! — протестует тот.</p>
<p>Самую малость рисуясь, Куроо ногой отбивает нижнюю секцию, и та съезжает к земле. Дайчи цепляется за нее и ползет вслед за Куроо, но тот уже унесся далеко вперед.</p>
<p>— Ну и куда мы лезем?</p>
<p>— На крыше прикольно, — отвечает Куроо. — Лучше, чем в переулке.</p>
<p>— Ага, — крайне скептически соглашается Дайчи, но упорно не отстает.</p>
<p>Наверху их ждет сюрприз: мангал, длинный стол, россыпь шезлонгов, несколько кадок с невысокими деревцами, продавленный пыльный диван и даже надувной бассейн, правда, сейчас пустой.</p>
<p>— Нехило тут кто-то обжился, — Дайчи ошарашенно осматривается.</p>
<p>Куроо первые секунды тоже выглядит удивленным, потом довольно ухмыляется:</p>
<p>— Как мы удачно зашли.</p>
<p>— А если жильцы вызовут полицию?</p>
<p>— Свалим, — пожимает плечами Куроо.</p>
<p>— И то правда, — кивает Дайчи и ежится под порывом неожиданно прохладного ветра.</p>
<p>В баре было жарко и душно, да и весь день солнце заметно припекало, но ночи уже холодные, а тут, возле самого залива, еще и ветреные.</p>
<p>— Жаль, про выпивку не подумали, — вздыхает Куроо.</p>
<p>Он подходит к парапету и смотрит вниз, но восемь этажей обратно до дверей бара и назад его совсем не вдохновляют.</p>
<p>— Говори за себя, — Дайчи триумфально предъявляет объемную флягу.</p>
<p>— Когда успел?</p>
<p>Дайчи пожимает плечами, отвинчивает и пьет, потом протягивает Куроо. Неразбавленный джин обжигает горло. Это не тот, который им наливали в баре. Вроде Куроо не отвлекался настолько, чтобы Дайчи успел за его спиной разжиться алкоголем на вынос. Хотя, может, еще с корабельных запасов прихватил. Неважно. Куроо делает несколько жадных глотков, он вовсе не собирается напиваться, но слишком хочется заглушить это ебучее чувство тревоги, которое, словно настойчивый таракан, царапается где-то глубоко внутри. Но этот таракан оказывается не водоплавающим, или, вернее, не джино-плавающим, и благополучно топится в нем.</p>
<p>Куроо толкает Дайчи к столу и быстрым четким движением опускается перед ним на колени. Дайчи всегда в таких ситуациях теряется на несколько секунд, так, словно каждый раз как первый. И Куроо привычно пользуется этим коротким замешательством, успевая добраться до его члена и взять в рот прежде, чем Дайчи сориентируется и успеет что-то предпринять.</p>
<p>Впрочем, минет от Куроо Дайчи перепадает не так уж часто, и возражать он уж точно не намерен. Но терпения ему, как всегда, надолго не хватает. Он зарывается ладонью в волосы Куроо, притягивая к себе за затылок, и начинает быстро и размашисто трахать в рот. Куроо расслабляет горло и пытается поймать взгляд Дайчи, но тот смотрит куда-то поверх его головы. Куроо слегка досадно из-за этого, но ладно, они еще только начали.</p>
<p>Когда Дайчи кончает, в последний момент успев вынуть из него свой член и заляпав спермой лицо, Куроо слегка удивляется — обычно Дайчи не настолько предусмотрителен. Правда, вытереться нечем, но и черт с ним. Куроо пользуется моментом, пока Дайчи расслаблен и несколько дезориентирован, полностью стаскивает с него штаны с трусами и заваливает на стол. Но не тут-то было. Профессиональным движением Дайчи выкручивается, перехватывает руку Куроо и заламывает ее — не так, чтобы действительно всерьез, но особо и не порыпаешься. Если, конечно, не скатиться в настоящую рукопашку, чем их прелюдии нередко и заканчиваются, но сегодня Куроо на это совершенно не настроен.</p>
<p>— Не так быстро, — шепчет ему в ухо Дайчи, делает пару шагов вместе с прижатым к себе Куроо и роняет его животом на продавленный диванчик.</p>
<p>Куроо думает, что, наверное, так даже лучше. Пусть Дайчи сначала хорошенько порезвится и выдохнется. А потом… а потом Куроо сориентируется по ситуации, как всегда.</p>
<p>Сегодня Дайчи на удивление почти нежен — по сравнению с его обычными предпочтениями. Он не спешит, даже расщедривается на какое-то подобие ласки, не рвется сходу вставить Куроо по самые яйца, а некоторое время неловко обхаживает, поглаживая по животу, целуя в спину, обнимает и прижимает к себе, утыкаясь носом в основание шеи.</p>
<p>Куроо охреневает по самое не могу. Интересно, это эффект от алкоголя или Дайчи так переклинило из-за предполагаемого продолжения банкета? Надо бы еще раз его споить и проверить — для чистоты эксперимента. Смешно сказать, они уже несколько лет вместе, но впервые занимаются сексом, предварительно знатно напившись. Не то чтобы они не пили или редко трахались, но вот как-то раньше эти два явления никогда не совмещались. Надо полагать, исключительно случайно.</p>
<p>Дайчи решает, что хорошего понемножку, и уверенно разводит руками ягодицы Куроо. Член он вводит тоже неторопливо и непривычно осторожно, но потом все же увлекается и переходит на привычный жесткий и быстрый ритм. Куроо прогибается в пояснице, пошире расставляя ноги и позволяя проникать в себя еще дальше и глубже.</p>
<p>Выплеснувшись, Дайчи снова его удивляет: вместо привычного захода на второй круг, он поудобнее умащивается на диванчике, чуть ли не сворачиваясь калачиком, и начинает засыпать. Неужели разморило от сочетания крепкой выпивки и секса? Куроо пару секунд борется с соблазном пристроиться рядом и зарыться в его объятья, но, во-первых, у него есть план, а во-вторых, завалиться дрыхнуть непонятно где — исключительно неразумно и непрофессионально. Мало ли что до утра может измениться или кто их тут может найти — чужая страна, поддельные документы. Нет, нафиг. Сначала план, а потом валить обратно на яхту, даже если придется тащить Дайчи на себе. Хотя после реализации плана — это вряд ли. Как бы самому драпать от него не пришлось.</p>
<p>Куроо с пакостной ухмылкой осторожно стягивает Дайчи чуть ниже и медленно разводит ему ноги, одну пристраивая на спинку дивана, а вторую — у себя на плече. Дайчи приоткрывает глаза, но взгляд нетрезво-сонный. Куроо смачивает пару пальцев слюной и тянется к его заднему проходу, сначала плавно массируя, а потом медленно вводя первый палец — совсем неглубоко, едва ли на одну фалангу. Все благодушие и негу с Дайчи как ветром сдувает. Отстраниться он не пытается, но тут же напрягается, приподнимаясь на локтях, и в упор смотрит на Куроо — немигающим тяжелым взглядом.</p>
<p>Куроо не отводит свой и после короткой паузы продолжает вводить палец дальше. Дайчи не издает ни звука, а Куроо ощущает, как по спине скатывается капля пота. Он совершенно не понимает, чего ждать, — и готов в любое мгновение отскочить или увернуться, Дайчи-то может и ногой заехать со всей дури. Но тот не делает ничего, только лежит и напряженно, пристально пялится на Куроо.</p>
<p>Ну и ладно. Молчание — знак согласия. Куроо до конца засовывает в Дайчи первый палец и, после короткого колебания решив, что это все-таки несерьезно, вынимает его и начинает повторять маневр уже с двумя, и вот теперь пальцам уже становится тесно. Тем более, Дайчи напрягается и зажимается.</p>
<p>— Расслабься, — тихо шепчет Куроо.</p>
<p>Но Дайчи только молча упрямо мотает головой, и поди догадайся, что он имеет в виду. Ну, ему же хуже. Куроо возвращается к прерванному занятию и постепенно вводит в Дайчи оба пальца, а потом начинает медленно ими двигать у него внутри, по чуть-чуть выводя и снова возвращая обратно — с каждым разом все более быстро и с большей амплитудой. И постепенно Дайчи это начинается нравиться. Он зажмуривается, откидывая голову, и так вцепляется в обивку, что ветхая ткань трещит и рвется. А еще самую малость, едва заметно, но он начинает подаваться навстречу входящим в него пальцам Куроо. Который пользуется моментом и, в очередной раз выйдя из Дайчи, к первым двум добавляет третий.</p>
<p>Куроо продолжает работать пальцами, пока усилия не вознаграждаются твердым стояком Дайчи. У самого Куроо уже тоже давно стоит, но только он решает заменить пальцы на куда более заинтересованный в заднице Дайчи орган, как его намерения самым бессовестным образом пресекаются. Дайчи откатывается, кувырком уходя на пол, а потом тут же напрыгивает на Куроо, обхватывая за загривок.</p>
<p>— Даже и не надейся, — шепчет в ухо, чувствительно прикусывая его — именно то, которое сам же когда-то и прострелил.</p>
<p>Куроо давно уже смирился с нездоровой страстью обоих любовников к его покалеченному уху, но удивляться так и не перестал.</p>
<p>Дайчи его жестко целует, прикусывая губу, а потом опускает руку, обхватывая оба их возбужденных члена и начинает их дрочить, но у Куроо другие планы. Конечно, очень соблазнительно слиться и забить, зато не придется париться на тему, что завтра, когда окончательно протрезвеет, подумает Дайчи, а, главное, что сделает. Но в следующий раз такая возможность подвернется не скоро или вообще никогда, Куроо не может ее упустить, независимо от последствий. Неистребимая привычка — зайдя слишком далеко, всегда идти до конца.</p>
<p>Он разрывается поцелуй, выворачивается из объятий, перехватывает Дайчи за руку и в болевом приеме укладывает животом на стол.</p>
<p>— Ты что творишь? — охреневает Дайчи.</p>
<p>— Угадай с трех раз, — саркастично предлагает Куроо, пристраиваясь членом к его заднице.</p>
<p>Хотя он все еще удерживает руку Дайчи вывернутой за спину, иллюзий у Куроо нет — если тот захочет, избавится от захвата в два счета. Вот так напрямую в рукопашке при близком контакте Дайчи уделает его без вариантов. Если есть пространство для маневра и интересная локация, то — уже не факт, кто кого, и, скорее, все же Куроо. Но не при непосредственной схватке, когда навыки у обоих примерно одного порядка, а Дайчи заметно выигрывает в силе и весе.</p>
<p>Но пока тот то ли впал в ступор от неожиданности, то ли вообще его все устраивает — ну а вдруг? Можно побыть хоть немного оптимистом? Куроо пользуется моментом и вводит член в его дырку, которая все еще слишком узкая, хотя до этого он так старательно растягивал ее пальцами.</p>
<p>— Куроо, сука, я ж тебя заебу потом! — возмущается Дайчи, но как-то без должного гнева, скорее все еще в неверящем изумлении.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что не уебу, — хмыкает Куроо, толкаясь вперед, и все еще не веря, что это и правда происходит — он лишает анальной девственности самого Савамуру Дайчи.</p>
<p>Тот запоздало дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но Куроо начеку, руку Дайчи он все еще не отпустил и не собирается. Не то, чтобы это что-то изменило, если Дайчи надумает отбиваться всерьез, но легко соскочить Куроо ему не позволит. Он спешит, да и сама ситуация буквально обжигает его дикой смесью адреналина и возбуждения.</p>
<p>— Я не шучу, — а вот теперь в голосе Дайчи уже звучит неприкрытая угроза. — Я тебя потом так затрахаю, что белугой орать будешь.</p>
<p>— Моя задница всегда в твоем распоряжении, — щедро обещает Куроо, загоняя член в Дайчи по самые яйца.</p>
<p>Тот сдавленно рычит, но Куроо начинает активно двигаться внутри него, и это отбивает желание продолжать пререкаться — у обоих. Дайчи слишком тесный, лучше бы в первый раз его отыметь медленно и неспешно, но Куроо слишком взвинчен для этого, да и особо не хочет сдерживаться. Он вбивается в Дайчи сильными, все учащающимися рывками — ему больно, Дайчи наверняка тоже, но Куроо пофиг.</p>
<p>Сегодняшняя ночь — это точно не про комфорт и не про нежность. Дайчи слишком часто имел его, ни капли не задумываясь о его удобстве. Пусть Куроо под настроение и любит грубый секс, но это — не повод не отплатить хотя бы раз Дайчи той же монетой. Куроо уже давно отпустил его руку из захвата, но тот не пытается вырваться.</p>
<p>Опираясь обеими руками в стол, Дайчи чуть прогибается в спине и пошире разводит ноги. Он не подмахивает, но вполне однозначно подставляется, и это еще больше заводит Куроо. Он обхватывает рукой член Дайчи и дрочит ему — так же напористо и почти грубо, как ебет в зад. Куроо кончает быстро, тут же сильно сжимая член Дайчи и тоже заставляя выплеснуться.</p>
<p>Несколько минут оба силятся отдышаться, а потом Дайчи рывком разворачивается и бьет Куроо под дых Вернее, пытается, Куроо успевает сблокировать и принять удар на скрещенные руки, но все равно отлетает к диванчику, Дайчи прыгает сверху, наваливаясь сверху.</p>
<p>Куроо готов к тому, что его сейчас будут убивать. Но Дайчи лишь со всей дури вцепляется ему в плечи и так яростно пялится, словно хочет просто испепелить взглядом. Или борется с желанием и правда забить до смерти.</p>
<p>— Сейчас отыгрываться будешь или отложим реванш? — с нарочито легкомысленным любопытством интересуется Куроо, не позволяя себе даже думать в сторону реальности угрозы физической расправы.</p>
<p>— Что? — хрипло и как-то осоловело спрашивает Дайчи.</p>
<p>— Ты же обещал, — напоминает Куроо, — заебать так, что орать буду.</p>
<p>— И не только орать! — вскидывается Дайчи. — Ты у меня рыдать будешь кровавыми слезами, умоляя о пощаде, ползать…</p>
<p>— Суток хватит? — перебивая, деловито интересуется Куроо.</p>
<p>— Суток? — непонимающе переспрашивает Дайчи.</p>
<p>— Ну, чтобы затрахать меня, — поясняет свою мысль Куроо.</p>
<p>Предложение зашибись щедрое, даже слишком, но ему важно перенести ответный акт на потом, сейчас Дайчи слишком разъярен и взвинчен, вообще не контролирует себя, это опасно. Но двадцати четырех часов на выяснение отношений тут, на месте, у них категорически нет. Куроо надеется соблазнить Дайчи шикарной и многообещающей перспективной, заставив отложить возмездие. И это работает.</p>
<p>Дайчи задумывается, непроизвольно предвкушающе облизывая губы и неверяще уточняет:</p>
<p>— То есть, я сутки делаю с тобой все, что захочу?</p>
<p>— Ага, — Куроо, ухмыляясь, кивает, ему слегка жутковато, но хуже чем сейчас — точно не будет.</p>
<p>— А не забздишь?</p>
<p>Куроо презрительно фыркает и уточняет:</p>
<p>— Только не порви.</p>
<p>— Не вопрос, — уверенно хмыкает Дайчи, наконец-то скатываясь с него.</p>
<p>Куроо с облегчением выдыхает, тут же поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы Дайчи этого не заметил, впрочем, повышенная наблюдательность не по его части. Оба быстро одеваются —над морем уже брезжит первая розовеющая полоска приближающегося рассвета, пора возвращаться на яхту.</p>
<p>— Чур, Суге не говорить! — спохватывается Дайчи, когда они уже спускаются с крыши в переулок.</p>
<p>— Само собой, — кивает Куроо, он бы и не стал.</p>
<p>И эта ночь, и ее продолжение останутся только между ними. По крайней мере, Куроо на это очень надеется. Но с проницательностью Суги никогда нельзя быть уверенным до конца, что тот не догадается или не разговорит одного из них. Но если и да, то лучше бы он узнал обо всем постфактум. Не стоит затягивать с выполнением данного Дайчи обещания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>